


You're Stuck With Me

by thisismylife



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Post Episode 14, porn this is porn, what we all wanted after that kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismylife/pseuds/thisismylife
Summary: Post season finale!What we all needed after that kiss in the damn tent. I can't wait to get more Ram and King in season two. Until then...this is porn. With lots of loving and feelings but it's porn. No way around that. *shrugs, blows kisses*
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 459





	You're Stuck With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, it's been a hot minute since I wrote any fanfiction. But I needed this after the finale and no one else was writing it. SO. Here we are...
> 
> *unedited and unbeta’d*

  
It had been two days since returning from the camping trip and Ram hadn’t heard from King. A part of him regretted sending that text, admitting that he hadn’t been drunk that night, but no. He had to tell the truth, especially to King. He couldn’t lie to King.

  
Sighing deeply, he continued to water the plants in King’s flat. After returning the spare key had held in his possession had been burning a hole in his pocket. He had stayed at Duen’s the first night back, still not wanting to go back home, but then Bohn had showed up and Ram didn’t need to see their lovey-dovey smiled at each other. He figured King wouldn’t mind that he crashed at his flat one night. Ram made sure the plants were happy and he knew that would make King happy. He had one fern left to water when the sound of the lock being turned in the door had him freezing.

  
The door opened, revealing King with his arms full of bags. He didn’t see Ram, too busy trying to get through the narrow doorway. Banging around like a clumsy newborn foal, he hit his elbow on the wall, “Aw, shit.”

  
Ram couldn’t move. He didn’t know what to do. Would King be upset with him for being in his apartment? Or would he run away like he had before? Fuck. Ram could handle skittish dogs but didn’t know what the hell to do now. He was so afraid that whatever he did would fuck it all up.

  
King finally set down a few of the bags with a sigh. Straightening, his eyes met Ram’s. His whole body froze, his eyes growing a bit wider.

  
Now that King’s eyes were on him, Ram’s anxieties turned up a few more notches. He snapped his gaze away, going back to watering the last plant. His mouth felt like sandpaper and his brain was a jumble. He had so much he wanted to say and yet didn’t know how the hell to do it.

  
He heard shuffling, bags being picked back up. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see King move around him and to the kitchen, putting food away that had surely come from his grandmother.   
Setting the water can back down on the shelf where it stayed, Ram took a slow breath. Slowly, he looked towards the kitchen. King’s back was to him, but he could see how tense his shoulders were as he stood at the counter. Ram took a step towards him without much thought and then another and another, until there was only a couple feet separating them. He wanted to reach out and touch King but didn’t know if that would be welcome or not. He wanted to talk to him — shit, they had _so much_ they needed to talk about. 

  
“Ram…what are you doing here?”

  
His gut clenched at the words, at the defeated tone of King’s voice. Those words weren’t the ones he wanted to hear. His eyes jumped around the room, looking at everything but the back of King’s head. And then, like he had been hit in the head during a boxing match, his eyes snapped back to King’s body. No, he would not be quiet. Not now. He could talk to King. He could talk to King like he couldn’t talk to anyone else. “Your plants needed to be watered…and I…I didn’t know where else to go.”

  
King’s shoulders lifted as he took a deep breath. His head nodded but he still wouldn’t turn around and look at Ram. It made Ram’s hands itch to touch his shoulders and turn him himself.  
“That’s—thank you. For taking care of my plants. And you can stay here, you know that.” King’s voice wavered at the end; his hands fisted on the countertop.

  
Ram’s chest was tight like he could barely breathe. His heart pounded behind his ribs and he didn’t know how to slow to down. He just wanted King to _look at him again_. “You didn’t text me while you were gone.”

  
There was a long pause before King answered, his voice softer than it had been. “I didn’t want to bother you.”

  
His eyebrows pulled together just as his chest got impossibly tighter. “King—.”

  
“I should shower, I’m sweating from traveling.” The words came out in a rush just before King pushed himself away from the counter and made to go around Ram. Ram’s arm shot out and snagged King’s wrist without a thought.

  
They stood in tense silence. Ram didn’t pull him closer and King didn’t try and get free of Ram’s grasp. Taking to heart his determination to not stay quiet around King, Ram said the words he had been afraid to say for days. “Are you mad at me?”

  
King’s head whipped around; his eyes searching Ram’s face. “What?”

  
“I lied to you when you asked if I had been drunk that night. I took advantage of you when you were upset and intoxicated.”

  
Even before Ram could finish what he was saying, King’s head was slowly shaking back and forth. His mouth hung open just a bit. “Why in the world would I be mad at you? You should be furious with me. I’m the one that took advantage of you! I told you, this is why I shouldn’t be around you.” His voice grew in volume the more he said. His arm was shaking in Ram’s grasp. “I thought going to my grandmother’s would help. I thought staying away from you would help. But it didn’t! I couldn’t think of anything but you!”

  
Ram stood impossibly still, afraid if he moved he would scare King into silence. But maybe silence was better than watching King’s eyes fill with tears.

  
“I thought I could stop it but I can’t. I can’t stop the way you make me feel and I’m so furious at myself for it! You should just stay away from me.” He wrenched his arm out of Ram’s grasp and turned away, taking a step towards his bedroom.

  
No, Ram wasn’t giving up that easily. Grabbing King’s shoulders, he spun him around and cornered him against cupboards. King’s eyes went wide and his chest heaved up and down with the effort not to cry. Lifting one of his hands slowly, as if to touch a scared animal, Ram brushed his thumb just underneath King’s eye. “Do you really think you’re the only one who can’t get think about anything else? That your the only one who can’t stop it?”

  
They stood so close that Ram could feel how hard King was breathing, his chest bumping his own every time he drew breath in. Swallowing the last bit of fear, Ram ran his thumb along the side of King’s face, stopping when his hand cupped the space beneath his ear. “You’re the only thing I’ve been able to think about for months.”

  
It felt like minutes passed with King’s eyes staring into his own but it could only have been seconds. A whine like a wounded animal left King’s mouth just before they crashed together, his hands fisting in Ram’s shirt and his lips unyielding.

  
Ram couldn’t breathe and it wasn’t because they hadn’t separated for air. Although his hand was gripping the back of King’s neck, he was still afraid to move. He never wanted to move if it meant he could kiss King like this forever. 

  
They broke apart gasping but didn’t move away from each other. Their noses brushed as they both tried to gain control of their breathing. Ram was acutely aware that they were alone in King’s apartment. Why hadn’t that ever bothered him before? Why was it suddenly such an important detail? Swallowing, he cleared his throat but did no good. He sounded wrecked. “We should talk about this.”

  
“I don’t want to talk.” King crushed his lips back to his and the irony of their switched roles was not lost on Ram. Even if his brain was quickly losing focus on anything that wasn’t King’s mouth on his and his hands on his chest. That were roaming around and had just found their way underneath his shirt.

  
He pushed King off with a groan. Squeezing his eyes shut he leaned his head down, his forehead brushing King’s shoulder. “We—we need to clarify something before we can’t think straight anymore.” He lifted his head but his thoughts came to a screeching halt when he saw the fear in King’s eyes. This idiot still thought he was trying to push him away? Holding King’s face between his hands, Ram leaned his forehead against his. “I need you to know that if you want this, I’m not going anywhere.”

  
King’s eyes searched his, the unshed tears that had subsided threatening to come back. He swallowed audibly, his lips parting before closing again. His eyes slid closed as he leaned harder against Ram’s forehead. “I have no idea what the hell I’m doing but I know one thing.” His eyes opened and met Ram’s. “I want you.”

  
Ram couldn’t stop the small smile that pulled at his lips. This time when their lips met, it was gentle. Ram poured everything in that kiss. Everything he was still unable to put into words. But just like every other time, it seemed like King understood what he couldn’t say.

  
The hands that had been making a path under Ram’s shirt landed on his shoulders instead, pushing gently but instantly. When Ram finally broke the kiss they were both breathing heavily again. Without a word, King took his wrist in his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. Ram knew that maybe they shouldn’t be doing this right now. That maybe they should really talk about _everything_ first. But when King let go of his wrist and turned to face him again, the bed inches away from the back of his legs, Ram told the logical side of his brain to shut the hell up.

  
Closing the distance between them, he raised his hand to King neck again, allowing his fingers to tangle in the hair at the back of his neck. He knew it would quickly become his favorite place to touch. The kiss was tentative at first but became heated again quickly. King’s hands were back on his chest; his stomach; under his shirt. He couldn’t stop his muscles from twitching if he tried. 

  
But two could play at that game. His hand traveled down King’s chest and side, reaching for the hem of his T-shirt. Once it was on the floor his own quickly followed. As much as he hated to stop kissing King, he had to take a look. Of course, it wasn’t the first time he had seen King shirtless. But this was the first time he could soak it all in for as long as he wanted. A beautiful blush was growing on King’s chest and it made Ram want to kiss something besides his lips.

  
His hands gripped King’s hip as he crowded him, giving him no other option but to scoot onto the bed. Fitting in between King’s legs, with his chest and abs on display, Ram couldn’t stop himself any longer. His lips found purchase on King’s neck, just at the junction of his shoulder. He trailed open-mouthed kisses to the spot just below his ear — revealing in the small gasp that broke free of King’s lips — and back down again. He traveled lower, kissing that gorgeous flushed chest that he wanted to taste so badly. King’s hand found its way into his hair, gripping tightly but not pushing his away.  
His hands ghosted over King’s abs, unable to stop the smirk when the muscles jumped at the feather-light touches. His mouth followed the path of his hands, lower and lower until the edge of King’s jeans stopped him.

Pausing, with his hands resting lightly on King’s hips, he looked up at him through his lashes. Like so many situations before, he didn’t have to utter a word. King knew what he was going to say. By the blown look in his eyes, it was no surprise to Ram when he nodded his head. “Please. God, please.”

  
Ram had never heard his King sound so utterly wrecked. It made his spine tingle and his lips curve up into that smirk he knew King secretly loved.

  
As he rid King of his jeans and briefs, his mouth kissed every new spot of exposed skin. By the time the clothes hit the floor, King was breathing heavily and Ram would be lying if he said he wasn’t too. But now, with his King layed out in front of him, Ram had to swallow his sudden nerves. 

  
As if sensing his anxiety — which he probably did — King pushed himself up onto his elbows and reached for Ram’s neck, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. While their lips reacquainted themselves, King’s fingers made quick work of Ram’s button and zipper on his jeans. He would’ve been impressed, but then King’s hand pushed its way underneath the fabric, and Ram gasped. When he opened his eyes and looked at King, he was momentarily shocked by the mischief in them. Oh, they were going to need to explore that at a later date.

  
It took a little maneuvering but Ram’s jeans finally landed on the floor beside King’s. It was all hands and kisses after that, neither one giving the other a moment's rest. Ram thought he might lose it if King’s hands didn’t stop what they were doing between them. They were pressed together from their lips to their toes, sweat already beginning to bead on Ram’s forehead. His brain had enough power momentarily to wonder if he had forgotten to turn the fans on when he had gotten there that day. But then King’s hand did something particularly toe-curling and his brain short-circuited.

  
Pushing away abruptly, he rested his hands on King’s thighs where they framed his hips. King looked an absolute _wreck_. It was beautiful. His hair was a mess from Ram’s fingers; his lips swollen from their constant kisses; the blush on his chest reached all the way to belly button. Ram had never seen anything more mouth-watering.

  
Taking a few deep breaths, King’s hands left his skin. He gestured to the bedside table closest to Ram.

  
Raising a brow, Ram leaned over and opened the top drawer. The lube didn’t surprise him — all men had needs — but the condoms made him pause. 

  
King noticed — of course, he did — and his blush grew deeper. “Remember how you said you had been thinking about this for months?”

  
Oh, he sure did. Grabbing what he needed from the drawer, he wasted no time in getting back to exploring every inch of King’s body with his mouth. And god, if he could listen to King make those noises for the rest of his life he’d be happy. They never stopped; a constant stream of breathy gasps and moans, his name rolling off King’s tongue in the best way. And they only got louder when Ram finally put his hands where they both wanted them.

  
Unable to help himself, Ram had to lean back on his heels and watch King as he prepped him. The way his chest rose and fell sporadically. The way he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth only to let it go in a gasp. And oh god, the way his back arched off the bed when Ram hit that spot. If he wasn’t so desperate himself, he could play with King like this for the rest of the day and long into the night. Maybe another time.

  
King’s hands scrambled for purchase on the bedsheets, making the most delicious sounds. When his hands reached for Ram, he was there, his lips brushing against King’s. “What do you need?” As much as King could read Ram — and as good as Ram was getting at reading King — he still wanted him to say it.

  
It took a while, probably due to the fact that Ram hadn’t stopped his ministrations. When King finally spoke, it was through a gasp with a chest arching up to meet Ram’s. “You. I need you.” King’s eyes locked on his and his hand gripped the back of his neck. “Now.” He crashed their lips together. It was all teeth and tongue and Ram swallowed every sound that came out of King’s throat.

  
Searching blindly for the condom he had left beside King’s hip, he groaned in frustration before pushing off King’s chest. He grabbed for the packet but King got there first. He wore the most dangerous smirk on his face as he opened it and rolled it on Ram, his eyes never leaving Ram’s.

  
Shit. King was going to be the death of him.

  
They crashed together again. King’s arms wound around Ram’s shoulders as Ram tried to get himself situated. Just before he pushed forward though, he broke his lips off King’s and stared into his blown eyes. “You can still say no. We can slow down.”

  
King’s fingers dug into his shoulders. “You stop now and I will kill you and use your remains as fertilizer.”

  
Ram smiled, that was his King. Without anything holding him back after that, he gave King a quick — but passionate — kiss before leaning back. He wanted to see his face while he entered him. And god, he was so glad that he did. He didn’t rush, even if it took all of his control not to snap his hips forward. But the look on King’s face was worth it. Every time his brows pinched even just a bit, Ram would still and run his hands up and down his thighs. The sounds King made were quickly becoming addicting.

  
Finally, after what felt like forever, he was fully inside his King and he had to take a moment to breathe himself. He leaned forward, resting his forehead on King’s shoulder and just breathed. It had been a while, he could admit that. He wasn’t a virgin, despite what most of their friends probably thought. But he didn’t give this side of himself easily. He’d forgotten how good it felt.

  
King, bless him, ran his hands up and down Ram’s back and into his hair. He placed sweet kissed to the side of his head and let Ram calm down a bit. After a few moments though, he was clearly tired of waiting. His hips lifted off the bed just a bit, causing a moan to escape his own mouth and a hiss to escape Ram’s. When their lips met again it was all over. 

  
Ram left one hand on the bed beside King’s head, keeping the majority of his weight off him. The other hand gripped King’s hip in a bruising grip that he would have to apologize for later. But right then he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not while he snapped his hips in an even motion and the sounds leaving King’s lips were getting louder. Their kisses helped to mute the sounds a bit but Ram was still glad it was afternoon or their neighbors would surely hear them. 

  
Sweat beaded down his back and when he actually stopped kissing King for brief moments, he could see sweat on his forehead and chest. He had definitely forgotten to turn the fans back on. That feeling at the base of his stomach was starting to grow and he had to groan into King’s neck. He’d be damned if he finished before King did. He snapped his hips even harder and faster, taking cues from the way his name was being shouted from King’s lips and the way his back arched off the bed. Neither of them lasted long after that, King coming undone moments before Ram himself.

  
After taking a moment to breathe, Ram carefully pulled himself out and threw away the condom. Once in the bathroom, he grabbed a cloth and wet it with warm water before returning to King. He had to pause to take in the sight of his King laid out on the bed, chest still heaving and looking filthy. Kneeling on the bed beside King’s hip, Ram gently cleaned King’s stomach, peppering kisses on his chest as he went.

  
“We should…just take a shower…”

  
Smiling against King’s chest, Ram angled his head to look at him. His eyes were half-lidded and his voice was hoarse. “Do you think you can stand?” That earned him a pinch to his side, making him smile wider.

  
“Shut up and help me.”

  
With a content smile on his face, Ram helped King sit up and when they were face to face he placed a gentle kiss to King’s forehead. “I’ll always be here to help you.”  
King smiled, leaning into Ram’s side. “Good, ‘cuz you’re stuck with me now.”

  
As they took a steaming hot shower that had little to do with the temperature of the water, Ram was incredibly glad to be stuck with King. _His_ King.

**Author's Note:**

> God, I just love them, okay? They carried this show for me and I can't adequately express how freaking happy I am we get a season two. I NEED more Ram/King and Perth/Lay in my life.


End file.
